


Daydream

by dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, george is a dense sweetie, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t/pseuds/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t
Summary: George takes a relaxing day off to himself. While he's in the zone, he gets a phone call from Dream. He accidentally confessed his love, was this all a dream?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, Readers! This is my sixth DreamNotFound fanfic, and my second oneshot! I originally had this story to be longer than just one chapter, but as I was writing, it slowly started to get boring. I had a very detailed begining, so I decided to stick with that and just make the story a oneshot! With that being said, have fun reading!

It was a very sunny day in London, with the summer scenery being too good to be true. It was almost dusk, with the sky emitting different hues of lavender, pink and orange, and the golden sun glistening beyond the horizon. This was around the time that George was spending time to himself. George was laying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. This led to George taking a slight nap, before awakening to his cell phone buzzing, to the tune of Heat Waves. George grabs the phone, just to see the words, “Dream would like to FaceTime…” George immediately sprung out of bed, knowing that Dream never liked the idea of FaceTime. George then frantically fixed his bed head, before clicking the “Accept” tab. 

“Expecting to see my face?” Dream chuckled. His camera was positioned to show a grilled cheese sandwich he made for dinner, instead of what was expected. His face. “You got me.” George said while rolling his eyes and laughing slightly. As they start to go deeper into conversation, George would not stop thinking about what Dream could potentially look like. The thoughts of his smooth dirty-blonde hair, and his light green eyes that compliment his freckles swarmed George’s mind, with no potential way of escaping.

As they were talking, Dream’s phone buzzed. He read the notification out loud, asking to play Bedwars and Jackbox with Karl and Sapnap. Interested, Dream waits for George’s reply. “Sure, I’d rather spend time with you though.” George smiled, causing Dream to feel warm. Dream’s cheeks flushed with a rosy pink and red tint, and he couldn’t hold the smile that was creeping on his face. “Aww, you like spending time with me, Gogy?” Dream asked, laughing slightly. “Of course I do, silly. Hanging out with you is usually the highlight of my day, to be honest. Whenever you’re around, I always feel something. I just don’t know how to describe it though. It feels nice, and I like it.” George immediately put his hands over his mouth, knowing he said too much. 

Dream’s heart stopped. His cheeks were burning more than usual. Were George’s words real? Dream found himself sitting in silence, processing what just happened. “I.. I make you feel like this?” Dream choked. “Y-Yeah, ever since the day I met you, honestly. I just never realized it, but you treated me so different from the others. I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, you just made me feel something indescribable.” George confessed. “You love me?” Clay asked, like he’s living in a daydream. “Yeah… I do. I think we should continue this conversation later, though. Sapnap and Karl are probably waiting for us…” George admitted. “Yeah, okay.” Dream added, ending the call. 

Everyone was streaming, and George’s chat was going wild. It was because of how red and pink his cheeks were, during the start of the stream. #georgeblush was trending on Twitter, and Dream couldn’t help but laugh. “#georgeblush?? What is that, chat?” Karl asked. “Chat, please don’t worry about our personal lives.” Dream said, changing the subject. Chat was spamming things about DreamNotFound, causing Sapnap and Karl to become suspicious. “Guys, let’s just play.” George said, trying to get to the point. Everyone had a fun time, annihilating teams in Bedwars, and coming up with funny prompts in Jackbox. Dream took these prompts into consideration and flirted with George, giving the dnf shippers their daily juice. Were they jokes or was he being serious? George realized he must finish where he left off. “Alright guys. I think I’m gonna end the stream, I gotta do something important. Bye chat! I had a great time streaming!” George exclaimed, waving goodbye to his viewers. Dream ended his stream around the same time, and they talked everything out.

“When you confessed the first time on call, was that true?” Dream put forward. “Yeah… they were. Listen, I’m sorry if I ruined our friendship… This was just something that’s been on my mind lately, and I just felt the need to tell you. So if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, all because of this dumb confession, go ahead and say it.” George said, tearing up. “George, I… all this time… my flirting, our little talks in the night, it made me feel something for you. Something special. I need you to know this.” Dream said out of breath. “W-what do you mean?” George asked, drying his tears. George realized that there might be a small spark of hope through all this sadness and denial. “I feel like I love you. I love you more than a friend would, and I’ve also been thinking about this for a while. I’ve had nearly the same thoughts, I was just so scared to tell you. It’s nice to know that you confessed first, that way I could come out of my shell, you know?” Dream revealed, while taking deep breaths. “You really think so?” George asked hoping that Dream would accept the confession. “Yeah, I know so.” Dream answered, heavily breathing through the other end of the phone. 

“So, uh… what do you think about relationships? Like, what if we were in one?” George thought it would be a good time to talk about this, considering that they just confessed their love to each other. “I like that thought, and I’m comfortable being in one. I’m ready if you are, what are your thoughts?” Dream answered truthfully. George couldn’t believe it. This confession made George go through self-doubt, but now he’s free. Dream said yes. “I’m totally ready. I love you so much, I just couldn’t say no. Was that cheesy?” George added on. 

“Of course that was cheesy. I love you too, you dork.”


End file.
